dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Son Na Eun
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Naeunthumb|264px|Naeun * '''Nombre completo: '''Son Na Eun (손나은). * '''Nombre en ingles: '''Rachel * '''Apodos: '''Son yeoshin(diosa) *'Profesión: Cantante, modelo, actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '168cm. *'Peso: '45kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario. *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro. *'Agencia: 'A Cube Entertainment Dramas *Twenty Again (tvN, 2015) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *The Great Seer (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Películas *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2013) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 202-203 *Apink's Showtime (MBC, 2014) con A Pink. *Running Man (SBS, 2014) cameo Ep.197 con A Pink. *We Got Married - Esposo ficticio Lee Tae Min (MBC, 2013 hasta 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 175 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 156 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 142 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) Ep. 104 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012) Ep. 44 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012) Ep. 25 con A Pink. *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *Birth of Family (KBS, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Programas de Radio *KBS Cool FM Jikyeong 2 O'clock Radio (2/08/13, junto a Eunji) *(SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) *(1theK) OVEN RADIO (24.11.2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) *(SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) *(SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) *(MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) *(SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Vídeos Musicales *B2ST / BEAST - Breath *B2ST / BEAST- Beautiful *B2ST / BEAST - Soom *B2ST / BEAST - I Like You The Best *Huh Gak - The Person Who Once Loved Me *Mario - MAYDAY *Huh Gak - It Hurts *SPEED - That's my fault (Drama version) *SPEED - It's Over (Drama version) Anuncios * 2015: '''Sure magazine * '''2015: '''Ceci Magazine ( con A pink) * '''2015: '''Vogue girl ( con A Pink) * '''2015: Skoolooks (con A Pink) * 2015: '''Japanese magazine ( con Apink) * '''2015: '''Cosmopolitan magazine (con Apink) * '''2015: '''10+ Start (con A pink) * '''2015: '''Vogue girl * '''2014: Legion of Heroes (con A Pink) *'2014:' M-Limited (con Eunji) *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con A Pink) *'2013-2014:' Skoolooks (con A Pink y B.A.P) *'2013-2014:' Peripera * 2013: '''Arena magazine * '''2013: '''Sure magazine * '''2013: '''Singles magazine (con Eunji) * '''2013: Hazzys (con Eunji) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Eunji) *'2012:' Elsword (con A Pink) * 2012: '''Ceci magazine (con Apink) * '''2011: Cottiny (con A Pink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con A Pink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (con A Pink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (con A Pink) Reconocimientos *'2013 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Star of the Year Award por We Got Married Season 4 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'A Pink **'Posición:' Visual, Vocalista y Sub-Bailarina. *'Familia:' Una hermana 3 años menor (Son Saeeun) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino, Japonés e Inglés. *'Educación: ' **Chungdam Middle School **Seoul Arts High School *'Religión: '''Católica. *'Hobbies: Dibujar, coleccionar y comprar ropa. *'Tipo ideal: '''Alguien honesto y que tenga una personalidad varonil. *'Especialidad: Artes. *'Color Favorito:' Negro. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA, S.E.S & Fin.K.L. *'Animales favoritos: '''Perro, gato, conejo. *'Personalidad: Es tímida e inexpresiva, le cuesta expresarse bien. *'''Lema: ''Si no te quieres arrepentir en el futuro , entonces hazlo en serio ahora.'' * Tiene un parecido a Hae Ryung de BESTie * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Seul Gi de Red Velvet, Soo Young de Girls' Generation. *Su sueño de infancia es ser mas famoso que S.E.S y Fin.K.L. *Se quiere casar a los 25 años. *Tiene el mal hábito de tocarse el pelo con frecuencia. *Es amiga de Lizzy de After School y de la actriz Shim Eun Kyung. *Comparte habitación con hayoung. *Se le involucró sentimentalmente con Yoseob de BEAST, pero ambos lo negaron. *Su nombre de bautismo es Marcela. *Es una de las “tres idols artistas”, junto a Jaekyung de Rainbow, y Yura de Girl's Day. *En el segundo Fanmeeting de A Pink, declaró que en realidad mide 168cm y pesa 46kg. *Fue descubierta cuando siguió a su primo a una audición y se le pidió a una audición a sí misma debido a su aspecto pendientes , en esa época era estudiante de arte. Sin preparación, Na Eun se presentó y cantó para la audición, lo que pasó antes de que finalmente se convirtió en un miembro de Apink. *Son Na Eun, Yoona y Seohyun fueron designadas para ser las embajadoras de publicidad para la Universidad Dongguk por su aniversario 108. *Apink en el segundo Showcase en Osaka Japon Naeun se dio cuenta y consoló a una fan llorando, dijo: "No llores" a ella. La fan dice que Naeun es muy suave, y que ella está muy agradecida. *Es la mas flexible del grupo. *En un episodio de Showtime las chicas tendrán que elegir entre BEAST y BTOB, así como los cantantes solistas Huh Gak, Rain y otros más, ellas tendrán muchos candidatos a elegir. Sin embargo, Naeun (quien fue la primera en hacerlo) terminó eligiendo a nada menos que al miembro deB2ST / BEASTBEAST, Dongwoon y procedió a dibujar la forma de su rostro en su cuaderno de dibujo. * Realmente disfruta de las películas de terror. Aunque se asusta viéndolas, disfruta ese sentimiento. * También disfruta de los parques de diversiones de miedo. * Hyundon de Weekly Idol dijo que una vez se encontró con Naeun y Hayoung y fueron a comer pollo ya que son vecinos del mismo departamento, el comento que a Naeun le gusta mucho el pollo hasta bromeo que tendria que criar pollos esto hizo que todos se rían. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Naeun come muy bien a pesar de estar en un grupo femenino. * Su tema favorito de la moda es un abrigo Negro que se adapte a la ropa que lleva. * Las partes del cuerpo que más confía son su cintura/ caderas, el pelo, las muñecas. * Es la mas delgada del grupo y la llaman CINTURA DE HORMIGA por que mide 50cm. * Naeun está clasificada en tercer lugar en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad Dongguk. Naeun ha aprobado sus exámenes y ha tenido una excelente asistencia en comparación con otras celebridades que asistieron a la misma universidad. * Jung joon young la eligio como su favorita de apink. * Es muy buena en inglés a sorprendido a muchos con la fluidez y la pronunciación correcta a diferencia de otros idols. * El actor Kim Seung Soo dijo que su tipo ideal era Naeun. * Demostró tener una belleza natural en showtime mostrándose sin maquillaje y sorprendiendo con una piel clara e impecable. * En SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 participó, junto a Minah de Girl's Day, Taemin de Shinee y Wooyoung de 2PM, en una parodia de los populares dramas "The Heirs" y "Master's sun". * A pesar de que en We Got Married junto a su marido ficticio Taemin de Shinee saltó en puenting, en APink's Showtime no se atrevió. * En We Got Married dijo que alguien de su empresa se le había confesado pero que ella lo había rechazado. * En Crisis Escape No. 1' reveló que tenía una cicatriz en su pierna. Ella dijo: "Cuando yo tenía 5 años, yo estaba tratando de comer ramen cuando derrame el ramen lleno de agua caliente en mi pierna. Yo estuve en la sala para las quemaduras por un largo tiempo. Todavía tengo una cicatriz." Después Kim Jong Kook miró sus piernas por lástima o por curiosidad de ver la cicatriz, pero se encontró con una respuesta negativa de todos los demás. * Jaehyo de Block B Dijo que su chica ideal era Son Naeun y que le gustaría invitarla al cine. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Wagle *Twitter Galería descargatwuq.jpg descarga (1)yq2q.jpg etc0120120521083104.jpg A Pink Secret Garden Concept Photo (6).jpg descarga (2)iuyt7yol.jpg 10711127 622954777825910 4903303230622299458 n.jpg naeunr.jpg naeun-5th.jpg Naeun08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:A Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Visual